The Last Night
by GoddessofSnark
Summary: What Riff and Magenta do on the last night before they're set to die.


A/N: GRAPHIC CONTENT! Beware! If you don't like it, don't read it, if you do like it, enjoy it! Don't own Riff or Magenta, but as you can see, if I had a chance……lol. Well, enjoy. 

The dungeon was just as dark as always, as he gently found his way down the stairs. he didn't like coming down here, he didn't trust them. He had to admit, the cell they were in wasn't bad at all, quite nice actually, with a large bed in one corner, and the latrine in the other. But those were the only decorations in the cell. They looked up when they heard the sound of hobnails on the cold stone floor. 

Their eyes bored into him, as he gently set the tray of food through a slit in the wraught iron bars. When he stood there for a moment afterwords, they both gave him questioning glances, not bothering to speak to the lowly guard. If it wasn't that they had been heard speaking to each other, the guards had thought them mute. 

He took up an official looking pose, and looked past them. He was new at his job, and he couldn't stand to look at these two when he spoke. "I have been told to inform you that the Queen has decided upon your fate. You are to be executed in exactly 30 hours from now." With that, the guard left. 

She waited for the guard to leave before she did anything. And even then, she just silently slooped against him, paler than she ever was before. He gently stroked her hair, soothing her, until she sat up. With that, he kissed her fiercely on the lips. She gave him a questioning glance, but he quickly kissed her again, this time she replied. 

But when they broke away, she asked him what she thought he was doing. "Making the most of my time." He replied, and moved in again. This time she replied eagerly, becoming an active participant in the duel that their tounges were having. 

As they kissed, his hands roamed down the front of her outfit. They had been given a jumpsuit, much like what was given to the common criminal. His hands slipped around her back, and eagerly found the zipper. He gently slid the material off of her shoulders, revealing pale white flesh, paler than it normally was from the absolute lack of sunlight.

His jumpsuit was way to tight on him, or so he thought, as he saw what he hadn't seen in way too long. They were afraid of what the guards would say if they caught them, afraid of what might happen to them. But now, now they couldn't care less, they were to die anyway. 

He ran his hands across every exposed inch of flesh, working the material and his hands down lower very slowly. When he reached her breasts, she had to break their kiss, as she threw her head back in pleasure. He looked up at her, and slowly, antagonizingly slowly, slid the jumpsuit down to her hips. 

He grinned a devilish grin, and gently kissed her,first on her lips, then he worked his way down her neck, right past her collarbone, and finaly, he kissed her gently on the top of one breast, then the other. He pushed her back, leaning her back into the bed to make his ministrations easier.

He slowly ran his tounge in a spiral, moving in closer and closer to the rosy bit of flesh that she was so eager for him to touch. When his lips finally found it, she cried out loudly, and pushed her chest up, trying to get him to take more of her in his mouth.

But he wouldn't let her succeed, instead, he bit down gently on the tip, and watched as she squirmed beneath him. he tried this again, this time placing his other hand on her other breast. When he bit down this time, he also pinched the other red nipple, and watched as she squirmed and yelped as he increased the pressure. 

Finally, after she writhered around on the bed for a few minutes, he released his teeth and stopped pinching, long enough to move his mouth to the other side. This time he was gentle,  slowly sucking and flicking his tounge, making her slither around in a new way. He kept it up, turning her little whimper into a moan. 

She swung her legs up onto the bed, allowing him to stretch out fully on top of her. her hands found themselves toying with the zipper of his jumpsuit, and finally, she realeased the fabric, and smiled as it slid down on his shoulders. He sighed in relief as some of the pressure on him was realeased. 

Her hands dug into his shoulders as his rapidly growing bulge brushed against her inner thigh. He quickly removed the rest of the jumpsuit, revealing nothing underneath. She felt a slight blush cross her cheeks as she looked at him, just sitting there, back on his heels, looking her up and down, a hungry look in his eyes. 

"You're more beautiful then I remember." He said, before moving his mouth to the vally between her breasts, and he gently ran his tounge through it, and kissed the sides of her stomach, before slowly delving his tounge into her belly button, and it felt like her insides had turned into molten lava. 

Her hands clutched at his jumpsuit, puilling off of his torso, and she ran her hands along his gaunt sides. The skin was pulled tight across the muscle and bone. He dropped one hand down to her now dripping slit. 

She moaned in exquisite pleasure as his fingers found the little nub of flesh that called out for him. her hips bucked off the bed as he flicked his thumb across her, and she screamed in extasy when he replaced his fingers with his mouth. 

Her hands found his head, and what little hair he hand, and she wrapped her hands in it, holding him in place. He didn't need to be held there though, he was too busy bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Finally, when she was on the verge, he gently slipped two probing fingers into her, and her world erupted into a brilliant flash of color, as she clamped down around his fingers, drawn completely into her vilolent climax. 

He was dying inside his jumpsuit at this point, and as soon as her hips hit the mattress for the last time, he eagerly removed the article of clothing, freeing himself gratefully. She regained her senses quickly, and found him, lying there next to her, ready for whatever would come next. 

She grined a devilish grin and gripped his hard manhood. He gasped slightly, and closed his eyes reveling in the sensation of the feeling of her hands on him. she ran one of her long fingernails down the length of it, tracing the vein that ran along the underside. 

She rolled him over, onto his back. She gently stroked him, and he gripped the sheets around him, as she brought him closer and closer to the edge. Right before he was about to explode, she stopped. He opened his eyes and stared at her, eyes ablaze with a carnal hunger. She grinned again, and leaned down and kissed him. 

He couldn't stand it anymore, and flipped the two of them over, and he positioned himself at her entrance. He stared deep into her eyes as he thrust deep into her depths. She gave a quiet moan, and gripped his shoulders tightly as they fell into the ancient rhythm. 

He dropped his head to gently kiss and suckle her neck, leaving a slight bruise where his teeth sunk in. as he was considerably closer to finishing than she was, he dropped his hand to the one throbbing spot, rubbing it gently. Her moans grew louder and louder as her nails dug into his shoudels, leaving thin trails of blood as she spiriled higher and higher. 

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore, and he thrust as deep as he could into her before he exploded, jerking and spasming, screaming her name, never removing his hand, and before long, she clenched around him, milking the last drops from him. he collapsed onto her, his head resting gently on her chest. 

He was content, he had had her for the final time. He gently dozed, lying half on top of her, his breaths matching hers, their hearts beating as one. The thought of the impending doom of the next day still hung in his mind, but he didn't care. He had his sister, that was all he cared about. 


End file.
